


Choosing

by richzaynkink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richzaynkink/pseuds/richzaynkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 17 year old boy with tourettes who was forced to move to London because of the bullying due to his condition. Louis is a normal 18 year old boy who loves soccer. When the two meet Harry quickly finds a true friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut I've ever written/posted and my second fanfic I've ever posted, so take it easy on me! I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the school. I just wanted to get this over with. One more tick run through my body before I stepped into the school. Deep breaths, Harry. Deep breaths. The more you breathe the less ticks there will be. I kept trying to tell myself that even though I knew it was bullshit. But I needed some comfort. Thankfully the ticks weren't bad. They only really happened when I was feeling anxious or mad. I wouldn’t yell or anything. My whole body would just twitch. It was still embarrassing. I made my way through the hall with my head down focusing on my feet. A tick ran through my body and causing me to walk faster. Luckily I had came to the school a couple days ago to learn where my classes are. I quickly made my way to health class finding a seat in the back row. Everything was going good until we were assigned our first project. Kids were getting random disorders and diseases. I got assigned with epilepsy. I looked around the room for the first time when my eyes landed on the boy next to me. My heart almost stopped. The first thing I noticed about the boy was his eyes. His piercing blue eyes. I swear I could swim in them. It wasn't until the boy was waving a hand in front of my face that he realized the boy was trying to get my attention. A tick ran through my body and I coughed awkwardly trying to brush it off. “Hey, uhm, are you ok?”, he asked softly. I was stunned, I couldn't find my words. Thankfully I found it before the silence became too awkward, “Uhm yeah. Sorry. I zoned out for a second. What were you saying?”. The blue eyed boy flashed the most amazing grin that made my heart flutter, but once again I was snapped back into reality when the boy spoke, “I was wondering what condition you got!”. I looked down at my desk trying to distract myself from those blue eyes, “I uhm”, before I could finish my sentence a tick ran through my body. Luckily seconds later the bell rang and I grabbed my bag as quick as I could and rushed away. I knew he wouldn't want to talk about me after seeing that. I knew he would think I was some freak. Thats what always happens. I somehow found myself in the bathroom in silence. Thank god my feet could still function when my brain wasn't. I took a deep breath and splashed cold water on my face to calm myself down. I will not let my condition control me this time. I will not let it stop me from- My thoughts were quickly interrupted with a thump. I looked over to find him standing there. Staring at me with those blue eyes. “Dude, are you ok?”, he spoke softly coming towards me. All I could do was nod. Why on earth did he follow me and why was he seeing if I was ok? “You ran out, I just thought I did something wrong”, his eyes showed worry and I couldn't help but smile. “I’m totally fine. Its just. I uhm. I thought I scared you away or something. Ya know, with my ticks”. Why was I telling him this? I could of just said I was ok and left. But something about those piercing eyes were pulling me in. The boys face quickly turned into confusion and I felt bad, “Your what? I’m sorry I don’t follow…” I still have the chance to walk away, why aren't my feet cooperating? “I uhm- I have tourettes. I had a tick before I ran off and thought you’d freaked out or something, so I saved you the trouble”, I didn't realize my voice was trailing off till I realized he was leaning closer to me. He let out this loud laugh that made me jump back, “Dude you’re kidding right?”, he stood there as if waiting for me to answer but all I could do was stare. “Uhm, dude, I could care less about your ticks. It didn't scare me. I didn't even notice until you just mentioned it. You didn't scare me away”, the boy spoke softly and I couldn't help but smile again. I was pulled into a tight hug from the blue eyed stranger. I stood there frozen and he caught on quickly and let go. “Sorry, I’m a hugger. Hope I didn't make you feel to awkward mate!” All I could do was smile. There might be a person who doesn't think I’m a freak show. Maybe, just maybe, this school will be better than the last. “No its alright, I was just surprised. Many-ugh-many people aren't nice to me. So I didn’t expect it”. “Its alright mate. Maybe- wait what's your name? We've been talking and I haven’t even gotten your name!”, he said smiling. “‘M Harry. And you are?”. “‘M Louis, but you can call me Lou. How about we get out of the lou and head down the cafeteria or something?”. Before I could answer I was being pulled out the bathroom and assumed I was being dragged towards the cafeteria. I felt my throat tighten as we got close and I heard the rumble of people talking. I know being around a lot of people will make my ticks worse. This was the last thing I wanted a new friend to see. I knew for a fact he would get creeped out when my ticks are constant. Before I could think twice I ripped my hand from his soft grip and walked backwards slowly, “I-uhm-I’m sorry. I can’t”. I turned to walk away when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't face those blue eyes. I knew he would just convince me to go so all I could do was stand with my back facing him. “What do you mean mate? You can’t get lunch?” I shook my head not wanting to explain. “Is it because of your ricks?”, he asked softly squeezing my shoulder. A tick ran through my body but his hand stayed on my shoulder and all I could do was nod. “What if we go back to your house, or mine and eat there? I mean my house is only a block away”.  
I’m not sure what came over me but I gained this sudden confidence and found myself walking to my house with the blue eyed boy. As we ate lunch we lost track of time and decided to just ditch the rest of school and we found ourselves laying across my bed having a Disney movie marathon. “Hey, Harry?”, Lou spoke softly pulling me out my daze. “Mmm?”, I hummed still staring at the T.V. “Have you ever kissed a guy?”, he asked more softly. I simply froze. Yes I was gay but I've never told anyone. How could I admit that to someone I've been friends with for less than 24 hours? But he wasn't asking if I was gay, he was simply asking if I've ever kissed a guy. After a minute or so of silence I finally conjured up a vague answer, “Yes. Once or twice. Why?” The silence lingered and a involuntary tick ran through my body. I looked over to find Lou still staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. It was amazing, and sort of comforting, how my ticks never threw him off or bugged him. It was honestly like he didn't even realize them. The silence lingered but weirdly enough it wasn't awkward. “What’s it like?”, he asked softly. “Uhm, well. Its just like kissing a girl I guess. Except guys lips are usually a little bit rougher, if that makes sense”, I couldn't help but laugh as I answered. Before I could turn my head towards Louis he was hovering over me inches away from my face. “So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?”. I found myself nodding yes before I could think twice. I could tell he was nervous so I was the one to close the distance and pressed my lips against his. I instantly felt spark run down my spine as my lips moved against his. As the kiss went on Louis managed to climb on top straddling my hips. As his tongue grazed my lower lip I all of the sudden took notice of the whole situation. I felt my anxiety rising and tried my best to push it away, but failed. A tick ran through my body and I couldn't help but pull away with a frustrated groan and squeezed my eyes shut. When I still felt the weight of Louis on top of me I opened my eyes to meet the gaze of the blue orbs. “Did- Are you- Am I a bad kisser?”, he spoke so softly that my heart was melting all over again. “What? No, no! I just thought that uhm, my tick ruined the moment I guess”, I said softly trying to hide my sadness. I couldn't help but jump a little when Louis let out the same loud laugh from earlier. I quickly assumed he was making fun of me and was going to tell me my ticks did annoy him. But the look in his eyes told a completely different story. I just knew he wasn't making fun of me. “And what is so damn funny mister?”, I said chuckling myself. “I just don’t understand why you think that a little tick is going to bug me or something”, he finally answered after calming down. “Oh come on, if I didn't stop you know you wou-”, I was quickly cut off by lips being pressed against mine. This kiss felt different though. Like he was trying to prove something. As if he was trying to prove that he really didn't care about my tick. I couldn't help but melt against his lips and clinging to his shirt. As if he could read my mind he was slipping off his shirt only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head. I felt a tick coming on and tried my best to ignore it but it still ran through my body. As soon as it ran through my body I heard a soft moan come from Louis that threw me off guard. I wanted to ask what caused the moan but decided to focus on the kissing. As he grinded down on my hips I couldn't help but moan myself causing him to push down harder. His hands ran down my shirt and stopped at my belt… No I had to had to stop this. I quickly sat up softly pushing him off of me, “Lou, I uhm, I've never done this before”, I tried to hide the blush of my cheeks but failed miserably. “I’ve never actually done this before either. Its-Look, we don’t have to do this. I can just leave”, he said climbing off my lap. As if it was an automatic reaction I quickly grabbed his hand stopping him. “No, no. Stay. What it I want to do this?”, I asked shyly looking down. I was suddenly pushed back against the bed and felt the familiar lips pressed against mine. After kissing for what seemed like hours we were finally pressed against each other naked. “Harry. I’m not going to lie, I’m not even exactly sure how to, uhm, how to do this”, he said looking at me biting his lip. I let out a small chuckle and ran my fingers through his feathery hair, “Its ok. Like I said, I've never done this before. But I have seen some uhm, videos of it. Why not just experiment and just go with flow”. Every fiber in my body screamed for me to stop but I couldn't find the will. A sudden surge of dominance came over me and I rolled over so I was on top of him. I kissed his jaw softly feeling the stubble against my lips and couldn't help but smile. I continued down to neck sucking purple marks down to his collarbone. As I was kissing down his stomach and tick ran through my body and yet another moan escaped his lips. Ok I had to know what was causing this moaning. I lifted my head and saw his staring down at me through those long eyelashes and had to bite back a moan myself. “I’m sorry I have to ask, why do you moan whenever I have a tick?”. “Ugh, I kinda find your ticks hot. Don’t ask why, I just do”, he said softly smiling. I just wanted to kiss all over his face right there and then but this wasn’t about me. This was was about him and I wanted to make him feel good. With a shaky breath I pressed soft kisses to his hip and made my way down to his groin. I looked up him looking for permission. As soon as he nodded yes I took him in my mouth. I slowly slid my tongue along his shaft pulling moans from the blue eyed boy. I couldn’t help but let out a soft mewl as he knotted his fingers through my hair. I quickened my pace bobbing my head faster and soon he was a moaning mess under me. “H-H-Harry, fuck, I don’t wanna cum like this”, he said breathing heavily with a soft chuckle. He slid out of my mouth with a pop and instantly reached over him reaching into my drawer getting lube. “What is that for?”, he asked as he watched me spread the gel onto my fingers. “I have to ugh- I have to open you up. Can’t just go at it, it will hurt way too much”, I said blushing. He bit his lip nodding as I made my way back down between his thighs. “If it hurts too much or anything just let me know and I’ll stop, I promise”, I assured him as I kissed his thigh softly. I heard him take a deep breath as my fingers pressed into his entrance. I quickly leaned forward kissing him softly trying to distract him from the pain. When he started rocking his hips against my finger I took that as a cue and added another causing another gasp. Soon enough I was three fingers deep pumping in and out. When he let out a pornstar like moan I knew I found his prostate and kept nudging the sweet spot with my fingers. I finally removed my fingers causing him to wince from the loss. I lathered lube on myself and lined myself up with his entrance. I slowly pushed in and wanted to cum right there and then from the heat but held myself together. Once I was fully inside of him I stayed still kissing him neck whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he was ready. When he nodded I slowly thrusted in and out trying to be as gentle as I could. After a few thrusts I changed the position of my hips and the same pornstar moan was falling off his lips and I knew I once again had found that sweet spot. As my orgasm built and a constant chant of ,”Louis Louis Louis” was coming out of my mouth I found myself thrusting faster and faster. He didn't complain so I kept up the quick pace slamming into him while the headboard banged into the wall. “Mm, fuck Harry… I’m gonna cum”, he breathed heavily. All I could do was let out a grunt knowing I was close also. I kissed him hard as came and white ribbons covered his chest. I went to pull out since Louis already came but he quickly wrapped his legs around my waist stopping me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just smiled. “You didn't cum yet babe. Keep going”, he said softly smiling. I started thrusting my hips again and hid my face against his neck moaning into his ear. “Mmmm, fuck. So close Lou”, I breathed against his neck. I came with a loud moan screaming “Louis”.   
After we cleaned off we just layed there in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just silence, like we were both trying to wrap our heads around what just happened. Louis was the first to break the silence, “So uhm, I hope I wasn't to bad”. I quickly sat up and stared at him to see if he was joking, but he wasn't. A tick ran through my body and I sighed. “Harry, why don’t you like your ticks?”, he quickly questioned. “I just think they’re annoying. And I know people think I’m weird for it”, I said shrugging trying not to let my sadness show. “Honestly, I don’t think its a big deal. Like I said earlier, I find it hot sometimes. It seems like you don’t like them because of what other people think. Its not like you can control it. So why care what those assholes think?”. All I could do was shrug my shoulders as he continued to speak. “I know we just met and this will sound really weird but, there’s something special about you. There’s just something that tells me to not let you go. To get to know you better. To be there for you. I can tell that deep down you struggle with this. And the fact that you still fight everyday and are still here definitely counts for something. You just seem amazing Harry”, he said smiling. I was stunned. Completely in shock. No one has ever said anything like that to me. Sure my mom has told me to ignore the bullies and stuff, but this was different. My mom was forced to over look my tick. She was my mother so she had to love me and accept no matter what. This was different because there was a person who was choosing to be in my life. Choosing to be there for me. Choosing to look my past ticks and flaws and see me, for me. It was their choice. Just that thought made my heart swell. Growing up I always thought my these ticks a curse. But now that I have Louis, I think they're a blessing.


End file.
